Décima R27
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Pasado, presente y futuro. La vida de los mortales está regida por sus destinos, sin cambios, siguiendo el ciclo de sus efímeras existencias Estos eran los pensamientos de Décima, hasta que él nació. Basado en la mitología romana, las personificaciones del destino: Nona, Décima y Morta Este drabble participa en la dinámica ABC del grupo R27 Fanclub the Chaos club en FB


**_DÉCIMA_**

_—«Puede que la vida no sea perfecta,_

_pero tiene momentos perfectos» —_

_._

_._

_._

Desde la creación, las **_Parcae_** han estado a cargo del ciclo de la vida de los mortales e inmortales por igual. Las tres hermanas «_Nona, Décima y Morta_» Determinan el nacimiento, existencia y final que hilan sus destinos, grabandolos sobre bronce para la eternidad.

Cada una de ellas indiferente al paso del tiempo, ya que todo dependía de Décima. Aquella con el poder de definir la extensión de cada uno de los hilos. Un trabajo que por mucho tiempo nunca había representado problema alguno.

Un día todo cambió.

Su hermana Nona dejó entre sus manos el hilo más luminoso que jamás haya visto. Estaba sorprendida ya que era poco común. Sin embargo, ese mortal seria de vital importancia en el mundo. Por ello tuvo especial empeño al momento de tejer sus hilos, dándole contrastes en base a los designios que le eran entregados, para su asombro se fueron tiñendo paulatinamente de negro entre sus manos.

Consagro sus tiernos años de vida a su hermana Morta, dedicándose a romper los hilos con los que tanto esfuerzo había tejido y su trabajo siempre quedaba a la mitad. Estaba frustrada a causa de las constantes burlas, por ello decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Estaba prohibido, sin embargo, no pensó solo actuó.

¿Es que se había equivocado Nona, al momento de dejar el hilo de aquel ser entre sus manos? No lo sabía, por ello descendió a la tierra con la apariencia de un joven mortal dispuesta a encontrar respuestas. Se encontraron por primera vez, en el lugar equivocado, en un momento inadecuado.

Su existencia consistía en entretejer la vida de los humanos, más no vivirla en carne propia. Al momento de sentir como su cuerpo era empujado con fuerza contra una de las paredes de ese polvoriento callejón, supo que tomó una decisión apresurada.

Fue grande su sorpresa al momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Obsidiana, los ojos de aquel mortal tenían una bella tonalidad obsidiana, que la sumergieron en un mar de silencio y desesperación profunda. Su corazón se acongojo al ver la soledad de aquel hombre «No se supone que vivieras de este modo» se lamentó entre sus pensamientos.

Por su parte el hombre que sujetaba al muchacho de cabellos castaños, no sabía cómo actuar. Era consciente de que debía silenciarlo al descubrirlo en medio de su trabajo, pero algo en su ambarino mirar lo detenía de hacer un corte limpio sobre su garganta.

Era la primera vez, desde que sus padres fallecieron que encontraba una mirada sincera llena de cariño. Lo transportaron a los breves momentos de felicidad en su vida. El tiempo continuó su curso, alguien se acercaban con rapidez al lugar en donde se encontraban. Opto a llevar a su intruso consigo hasta su hogar.

Al llegar, lo soltó con brusquedad sobre su lecho y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar salto sobre él, retomando la posición de antes: La daga sobre su cuello.

—¿Quién eres y quién te envió a buscarme? —Interrogó el hombre de Ónix mirar.

—Nadie me ha enviado, solo fue una coincidencia —Dijo el castaño. Sintiendo como la presión de la afilada hoja se cernía sobre su piel. Aunque era una vil mentira, ya que utilizando el hilo de su existencia fue como lo encontró.

—Estás mintiéndome. —Afirmó el hombre, dispuesto a abrir su cuello más su cuerpo se negaba al mandato de sus pensamientos ¿a qué se debía eso?

—No, no lo hago. Por favor, no diré nada ¡lo juro! No me haga daño. —Imploro el castaño, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que descendían por los costados de su rostro. Un detalle que derrumbó las defensas del asesino por completo. No entendía que estaba pasando con él en esos momentos, pero sentía la necesidad de proteger de cualquier peligro a ese muchacho.

Retiró la daga de su cuello con cuidado, con los sentimientos encontrados. —Quédate aquí. Iré a hacer guardia afuera. —Expresó el hombre antes de salir del lugar.

Entonces, Décima se quedó allí, incapaz de pensar correctamente, aparte de la adrenalina y el miedo, lo único que podía sentir con claridad era como su corazón latía con rapidez entre su pecho ante el recuerdo del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo ¿Qué significaba aquello? No lo sabía, pero en los días venideros descubriría la razón.

Su destino había sido sellado por Nona, uno en donde su felicidad estaba asegurada.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡740 palabras! Me pase, si ¡pero es que no supe de donde más sacarle para que no quedara raro!**

**Igual espero que se entienda que Reborn es el mortal y Tsuna es Décima, una de las Parcas. La historia daba para largo, pero tuve que resumirla hasta donde pude para poder entregarla. Así que espero la disfruten.**

**Ciao~**

**MarhayaXS**


End file.
